Snowbound
by Prongs.xo
Summary: Heading towards Snowpoint City to participate in her fifth contest, May gets caught in the most vicious of snowstorms. When Drew notices her absence at the contest, he later realizes it's up to him to save her. MAJOR Contestshipping: MayxDrew! Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Pokémon world. The only person I own here is Meena._

_This is my second contestship!_

_I just love May and Drew, so I had to write another story. Since I finished my other one, I was feeling quite contestshippy (still), so I was like, heeey, let's make up another story on the spot!_

_Anyway…_

_The story will get better as the chapters go on, so stay tuned ;]_

_Please read and review!_

_Thank you!_

* * * * *

"Okay, the trail should be here somewhere…"

"Glace, glaceon!"

"Don't worry Glaceon. I know it's here." Even though 14 year old May sounded optimistic, she felt nothing close. No one would blame her: she was in the middle of who knows where, caught in a vicious snowstorm that gave zero visibility. Her teeth chattering, she pulled out her PokéNav.

"We have to head west half a mile then we should hit the path that will lead us to Snowpoint. Then, we can warm up in the Pokemon Center, have a nice, warm up of-" May turned to her left and found herself looking over a fifty feet cliff.

"WHAT THE-" May screeched as she quickly moved out of the way so she wouldn't go barreling over the side and into nothingness.

"Gla, glace glace!" Glaceon trotted up beside her, worried.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" May muttered and tried to zip her coat up coat up more. Great. It was stuck. "So apparently we can't get to the path by going left. Arg! There's something wrong with this PokéNav!"

Indeed, there was. The screen was fading in and out, and May had to literally pound the buttons for them to work. Funnily enough, it had full battery.

"Must be the cold…" May felt hopeless. She couldn't see anything in any direction, except a thin line of trees to her right. Okay, she thought. I'll just keep heading north until I see someone or the cliff ends.

She walked for another ten minutes, her eyes on the PokéNav, as it was pointless to look ahead. All of a sudden, the screen flashed, darkened, and then went completely blank.

She shook it. "What?" She shook it again. "COME ON, WORK!" She hit the reset button. Nothing happened. "What the hell!" No matter what she did, nothing worked. It was dead.

"What am I suppose to d-do now?" May felt like just collapsing to the ground, but she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. The snow was knee deep.

The tears that stung behind her eyes froze almost immediately as they fell down her cheeks. Normally May wouldn't be this weepy, but she had valid reasons to be. She had been traveling in ice cold weather for hours, she couldn't see a thing, her only directions had died, she was in the middle of nowhere, her contest was in five hours, and her pokemon were almost all wiped out from battling.

"We have n-no choice but t-to k-keep going," May shivered as she took another excruciating step. Lift up, step, lift up, step, lift up, step, lift up, step. May lasted exactly another four steps before she fell into the snow.

"Glaceon! Glaceon gla glace!" Glaceon nudged May frantically. She didn't respond. Her lips had a blue tinge to them and her face was white as a sheet.

Glaceon nudged the first pokeball on May's waistband and Blaziken appeared.

"Glaceon glaceon glace!" Glaceon nudged May and ran around Blaziken frantically.

"Blaziken Blaze?" Blaziken was startled to see his trainer motionless on the ground.

"Glace!"

"Blaze." Blaziken put every ounce of strength he had into picking up May (he was tired from previous battles) and walked over to the trees. It was easier for him, as his burning legs melted a path for him. Glaceon trotted along ahead and into the trees. They walked for another minute or two until they came upon a cave. It wasn't very deep or warm, but it would suffice. It provided adequate enough shelter from the blowing snow.

Blaziken set May down on the ground, removing her backpack. He looked through it and found what he was looking for: her blanket. It was thin and worn, but it was better than nothing. He draped if over his trainer as Glaceon ice beamed the entrance to the cave, leaving a little hole on the far side so it could get out.

"Glace glace glaceon." Glaceon nodded its head towards the hole, telling Blaziken that it's going to try to find help.

Blaziken thought it wouldn't be good if they got separated, but he knew it was the only way to help May.

"Blaziken," he approved and then watched Glaceon slip through the hole and out into the raging blizzard.

Blaziken sat down beside May and held her close, putting every ounce of strength he had into giving her warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, so the first chapter was really short. That was just to start us off!_

_  
Here's the second chapter! :]_

* * * * * * * * *

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, has a coordinator named May registered for the contest today?" Drew ran up to the counter in the Snowpoint City Pokemon Center, where today's contest was being held. He was starting to get really worried. May, his girlfriend, had told him last night over the phone that she would meet him at the Center at noon, but she didn't show up. He had waited and waited, thinking the snow probably had slowed her down considerably. After over an hour had passed, he decided to check other places: the PokéMart, some restaurants she had mentioned, the stadium where the contest was being held; but as far as he knew, no one had seen her. It was approaching 4:00, and Drew knew the contest started in the hour. He assumed she had checked in while he was out looking for her. Apparently not.

"May?" Nurse Joy replied, tapping away on her computer. "Sorry, no one named May has entered for today's contest."

What? Drew was confused. He knew that there was no way in hell May would miss such an important contest. If she won this one, it would be her fifth ribbon, allowing her to enter the grand festival. She had been talking about this one for weeks.

"Okay, uh… Well have you seen her? She's wearing a blue kind of outfit, with a bandana hat, and she's got brown hair, blue eyes…" And she's beautiful, he added to himself. Anyone would recognize her!

"Hmm," Nurse Joy pondered for a moment. "No, I'm pretty sure I haven't. The only people who have come in today so far are a few trainers and the coordinators entering today's contest."

"Chansey, Chans!" Chansey appeared suddenly from a hall off to the right of the counter, running and waving frantically.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go, we have an emergency with one of the pokemon." With that, Nurse Joy ran off, Chansey barreling along behind her, rattling a cart.

Drew groaned as he threw himself into one of the blue squashy armchairs by the fireplace. Where is she? She can't miss this contest. She wouldn't. I know she wouldn't.

Then, a thought occurred to him.

Wow, I've been so stupid; he thought bitterly has he walked to the public phones. A new feature of the PokéNav was that it doubled as a Navigator and a cell phone. He could just contact May that way!

He jabbed in the numbers and waited to hear the ringing. He didn't.

"The costumer you have dialed is currently unavailable. If you would like to-" The message cut off as Drew slammed the off button.  
May always had her PokéPhone turned on. She told him just the other night that she would definitely have it while she took the harsh road to Snowpoint.

Then _where_ was May?

* * * * *

"And here's our final coordinator! Last but not least, it's…." The voice of the hostess rang loud and clear across the stadium as Drew sat in the stands. He had been watching the whole appeal round, waiting for May to jump out and yell, "Take the stage!". But so far, she hadn't appeared. He thought maybe that she was late on purpose; maybe she wanted to make a grand entrance, or something. Girls think of stupid stuff like that, don't they? Drew thought as he crossed his fingers and held his breath, waiting for the last name to be announced.  
"It's…. Mary-Ann!" A young, pink haired girl with pigtails, who Drew supposed was Mary-Ann, bounded out and released a Bibarel.

"Bibarel, use water gun!"

Drew gritted his teeth together in worry. He suddenly got up from his seat and ran towards the exit. I don't have time to watch this stupid contest, he thought as he pushed open the door. He practically ran into the phones.

He dialed a number and waited, taping his fingers on the desk in impatience as he heard the ring.

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered.

"Meena?" Drew exhaled in relief.

"Hey Drew, what's up? Looking for some girl advice?" Meena teased, winking on the screen. Meena was May's good friend, and sometimes they traveled together. It was his last chance.

"Why would I get relationship advice from you? Didn't Darron just break up with you?" Drew shot back, getting sarcastic.

Meena wasn't bothered. "Yeah, so what if he did?"

"Whatever," Drew replied, getting impatient.

"Whatever to you too, BooHooDrew. What's got you so down?" Meena asked, reading the worry on his face.

Drew flipped his hair nonchalantly, and said, "Do you happen to have May with you?"

Meena gasped and her eyes went wide. "Oh, my Arceus. She _did_ miss the contest, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but, what… How did you know?" Drew scratched his head. "Did she tell you that she wasn't going to show up for this one?"

"Are you retarded? Of course she would want to show up!" Meena bit her lip in worry. "I had a weird feeling she would miss it."

Classic Meena, thought Drew. "Well, miss know-it-all, can you tell me where May is?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"That's dumb question."

"Whatever. Well, did you try calling her PokéNav?" Meena inquired.

"Yeah. It was 'unavailable'."

"Shit. Okay. Umm… Well we know she didn't miss this on purpose," Meena said.  
"We do?" Drew raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes we do!" Meena replied, growing frustrated.

"Okay okay okay, so then where is she?"

"She's probably somewhere against her will…"

"What? Okay whatever; just tell me what I should do." Drew clicked his tongue impatiently.

Meena suddenly turned around, gasping. "Is there a TV where you are?"

"Yes, but-"

"Go watch it."

"Why?" Drew was fed up with Meena's games. He didn't have time to watch TV. He had to find out where May was!  
"Drew, listen to me!" Meena was practically yelling. "Just, watch the TV. It'll help."

"Help? To what? Calm me down? I don't want to be calm, I want to find May!"

"This will help you find May. I just know it."

"Meena, what the hell-"

"Call me back after you watch it." The screen went black as Meena hung up.

What was that all about?

Reluctantly, Drew turned towards the TV. He was annoyed at having to sit around watching TV while May was probably in trouble somewhere. But he had learned that it was wise to trust Meena's hunches.

"This is Sinnoh News Net, your portal to what's hip and happening in Sinnoh." Drew turned towards the TV as the intense news music came on.

"Here's the first story," said the news anchor.

"Hordes of Surskit have been spotted in the vicinity of Lake Verity. If you've ever had the desire to be surrounded by Surskit, make a team full of Surskit, or wear them on your head… Then head to Lake Verity now!"

What on earth is wrong with these people? Thought Drew. How will wearing Surskit on my head help me find May?

"Here's the next story on the cutting-edge."

"This is Helena bringing you on-the-spot weather. Route 217 below Snowpoint city has been battling a fierce and raging snowstorm. If you are planning to take that route to head to or from Snowpoint City, do not go. I repeat, do NOT take Route 217. Immediate cover should be taken if you are on Route 217. Though, I doubt you'd be watching this if you're on Route 217…" "Thanks for that, Helena. Now, lately people have been talking about…"

Drew bounded up from the seat and ran towards the phone. He jabbed in Meena's number and she answered immediately.

"Did you see it?" She said, blinking.

"Yeah, I did… So you think she's stuck out there?" Drew asked.

"More than likely, yes."

"What should I do?"

"Go out there and rescue her, you idiot!!" Meena practically screamed at him. "I would go myself, since you're a lazy ass, but as it happens, I'm all the way in Sunyshore City. So it's up to you."

"I'm not lazy," Drew fought back angrily. You would think him and Meena would get along, since their attitudes and sarcasm are similar, but it's the exact opposite.

"You are sometimes."

"Whatever, Meena."

"So what are you waiting for!? Go find her!"

"How?"

Meena sweatdropped. "Get your pokemon to help you. Fly."

"You know full well that Flygon is a ground and dragon type. That makes him doubly as weak against ice," Drew growled.

"Whatever Drew, just do what you have to do. You'll find her, I know you will." Meena smiled encouragingly.

"Whatever, Meena." He mocked, and hung up.

He turned around and walked away, heading towards the doors and out into the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! I'm glad you guys like it so far!_

_I was so surprised. I submitted the story, and then I came back four 4 later and saw that I had 5 reviews! Thanks, you guys all put a big smile on my face :]_

_So this is the last chapter…_

_This story was kind of a like a one-shot. I know those are usually 1 chapter or something but whatever xD_

_The next part is in italics too, but it's part of the story. You'll see in a minute why._

_I hope you like the story! :D_

_(& yeah, you'll see why I rated it T once you're finished ;])_

_* * * * * * * * * _

_May ran out onto the stage, brimming with confidence. She twirled in a perfect pirouette, reaching for her Glaceon's pokeball. This routine was killer. She was sure to knock away the judges._

"_Glaceon, take the stage!"_

_She threw the pokeball with all her might in the air, where it caught the sunlight._

_She waited._

_Nothing happened._

_What? She thought. How can this be empty? _

_She started to panic. Did Glaceon somehow escape? Was it stolen?  
Okay, I've got to calm down, I'm in the middle of a contest, May thought._

"_Okay, um… Go, Beautifly!"_

_She regained her confidence as a light spilled out of Beautifly's ball._

_But once again, nothing came out._

_Panicking, she tried all her pokeballs, all the while listening to the crowd's mocking and raucous laughter._

_No pokemon came out of the pokeballs._

_The yelling got louder as May looked down and she realized she was naked._

"_What?" She yelled, looking around in every direction for some clothes, trying to cover herself up._

"_May! May! May!" the crowd jeered._

"_No, I didn't mean to, it was a mistake!" She yelled at the crowd, searching for the exit from the stage._

_There was no exit._

_She had no pokemon on her, she was stark naked, she had no escape, and she realized it was cold… terribly cold._

_Shivering, May heard the yelling get louder._

"_May! May! May…"_

"_Stop it… Stop it, please!" May was close to tears._

"_May! May. May…"_

_It was cold… So cold…_

"_May! May!"_

"_Cold... cold…"_

"_May!"_

"May!"

May half opened her eyes slowly and her vision stirred. Where was she? Did she pass out from embarrassment at the contest?

She looked up and saw Green eyes.

Oh my Arceus, she thought. I'm… naked!

Her eyes flew open as she attempted bolt upright. "What- where-"

She tried to cover herself up, but she looked down and realized she wasn't, after all, naked.

She took in her surroundings. She was in a shallow cave with someone, the entrance covered by ice. She felt a breeze coming in from a hole in the ice. Well, that explains the cold, May thought feebly. She looked up at the cave's ceiling. "Those are nice… nice… icicles…" And she fell back.

Drew caught her just in time.  
"May, you've got to wake up."

Drew waited for a response. It didn't come.

Her felt her cold skin press against his arms. She must have been frozen for hours, he thought.

Drew wrapped himself and May up more securely in her blanket plus two of his. He sat down and held her close, trying to give her as much of his body heat as he could.

He frowned, looking down at her peaceful face.

He thought about the feeling he got when he followed Glaceon into the cave, and saw May laying motionless on the ground. At first, his heart lurched and he thought she was dead. But he knew that was ridiculous. May couldn't be dead, of course not. He had felt a little better when he slipped his hand under her shirt and felt her heartbeat, but found a little guilt as he left his hand there. Her breathing was shallow, which worried him immensely. He had built a quick fire with the help of Blaziken. He couldn't do anything more after that except hold her and wait for her to wake up.

He had heard her mumbling indistinctly in her sleep, picking up words here and there, such as "Glaceon", "I didn't mean to," and, "naked", which caused him to blush.

He brushed his fingers along her cheek and up her collar bone, feeling the smoothness of her creamy skin. He brushed her hair out of her face and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He heard her mumble something. He waited. Perhaps she would wake up now. But she didn't, so he resumed stroking her hair, her cheeks and her neck. He felt almost strange, touching her in such an affectionate way while she was sleeping. But he knew May would be enjoying it if she were awake.

He looked down at himself.

Damnit, he thought. Why do I have to start to get like this while she's half passed out in a cave in the middle of no where?

He mentally slapped himself as his mind started to wander into more heated thoughts involving May. He knew this definitely was not the time.

So instead, he focused on his anger, frustration and worry, pushing away the shameful thoughts.

* * * * *

May felt herself regaining consciousness. She felt warm, and enjoyed where she was. She didn't feel inclined to move at all. She opened her eyes fully and found herself staring up into a pair of emerald eyes.  
"Drew?" she asked, struggling to find her voice. "What- where am I?" She felt panicky.  
"Shhh, it's okay." He looked down at her, and May saw worry in his eyes.  
She then realized she was in his arms and blushed slightly. She turned to nuzzle her head into his chest contentedly. Everything was alright.  
"I'm glad to see you have some colour back in you," Drew commented.

"Uh, thanks." May replied. "So… Can someone tell me why I'm in a cave? Last thing I remember is my PokéNav dying… It gets kind of fuzzy from then on."  
"I guess you passed out," Drew explained, holding her more securely. "Probably from exhaustion and cold. So Blaziken carried you here to this cave that him and Glaceon found."  
"Oh…" May was surprised. She looked around for them. "Where are they?"  
"I put them back in their balls; they were almost as exhausted as you. Especially Glaceon."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Glaceon ran almost all the way to Snowpoint. I went out into the storm for a few minutes to try and find any clues to where you were. Kind of pointless really, since I couldn't see shit all and I had no idea where you could be." Drew said.  
May remained silent. She was a little taken aback by the hardness that had come into his voice.

Drew continued. "Then Glaceon came running up to me, and I just knew. So I followed it all the way here. Took us probably two hours."  
"Oh… Drew, I'm sorry you had to do that." She tried to sit up to look at him.  
"Classic May," Drew smirked. "Dumb enough to go out into a raging blizzard and get yourself completely lost." He untangled himself from the blankets, got up, stretched, and went to his bag.

"That's not very nice," May replied, confused, rewrapping the blankets around her.

"It's not very nice having to walk hours and freezing my ass off to come rescue someone." Drew said bitterly, scowling.

May sat up, frowning. "Well no one said you _had_ to come rescue me."

Drew's back was to her. He ruffled through his bag as he said, "I didn't even hear a thank you."

May blushed. "Thanks, Drew. For rescuing me. Keeping me warm." She was still too out of it to be really bothered by his bitter attitude.

He just ignored her and pulled out some mugs.

May sat and watched Drew as he silently busied himself, making tea for the both of them. His face was set in a scowl. She wondered vaguely what his problem was as she drifted off once again to sleep.

A few minutes later, he woke her up again. "May," he said. "Your tea's ready. Drink it before it gets cold."

"Thanks." She took a mug from him with unstable hands and brought it to her lips. She sipped carefully and it was the most wonderful thing in the entire world. She glanced up to see him watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just drink," Drew replied, sitting down beside her.

She practically chugged the entire steaming mug down in one gulp. She then set it down and turned towards Drew. "What's gotten into you right now?"

"Nothing, I said. Jeez, May." He flipped his bangs.

"It's obviously not nothing. Why are you being all angry?"

"I'm _not_. Keep bugging me and I _will_ get angry." Drew turned away.

"Drew…"

"No, May, listen." Drew sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. "I can't believe you got yourself into this mess. Why couldn't you just have waited until the storm was gone to head to Snowpoint?"

May opened her mouth to tell him that the storm didn't start until she left the cabin she was at, but he cut her off.

"You missed your contest…you had me waiting hours for you, and then running all over the place. I can't keep running after you, you know. You're not a baby," Drew said to her.

"I said I'm sorry," May mumbled quietly, looking down. He was making her feel so stupid. He's right, she told herself silently. It was really dumb of me to get lost. He probably thinks I'm such a ditz!

"Yeah, well 'sorry' isn't always enough," Drew replied.

May was taken aback. She started to get frustrated. "Then what is, Drew?" she said harshly.

"Just…" Drew put his arm around May's waist and she snuggled into him in spite of herself. "Just don't get yourself into something like this again, okay?" he finished, his voice cracking at the end.

"You know I won't on purpose, Drew." May titled her head up and kissed him on the neck.

"I mean it."

"I know you do."

They remained silent for a few minutes, listening to the blizzard howl outside the cave, sharing a few kisses.

Drew broke the silence.

"Do you know how worried I was?" he said.

"No," May replied.

"When you didn't show up at the contest I knew something was wrong. So after talking with Meena I went out and started looking for you. Once Glaceon led me here and I saw you on the ground…" Drew said, his face hard.

May was a little surprised from this sudden outburst of emotion from Drew. "I'm… sorry. I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. You shouldn't have to be sorry." Drew held her tighter.

"How about we just stop apologizing? We're both sorry. Okay?" May said.

"Whatever." Drew flipped his green hair.

May knew that 'whatever' was his usual response to things, so it didn't bother her. She was almost enjoying herself, thinking about Drew battling through a fierce snowstorm to come rescue his princess. She saw it as similar to a fairytale. Except, the prince wouldn't be this bitter and sarcastic, she thought with a slight giggle. But that was her kind of prince.

"What's so funny?" Drew said, looking skeptically down at her.

Crap, she thought. Did I actually giggle out loud?

"You," she said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, because I'm the kind of comedy," he replied, rolling his eyes.

She giggled again. What's gotten into me? She thought.

"You know, I'm starting to think this whole 'incident' did something funny to your head." Drew smirked.

"Yeah, probably," said May, laughing now.

He laughed with her, just because he couldn't help it, and had no clue what she was laughing at.

"Drew, you're so cute, you know that?" May put her hand to his neck.

He shivered at her touch, but remained cool. "I know," he said with a flip of his hair.

"And it's annoying when you do that every second," May replied as she reached up with her other hand and flipped his hair for him. She clambered onto his lap.

"Yeah, you definitely damaged your brain," said Drew sheepishly in reaction to what she just did.

"You know you just insulted yourself," said May, inches from his lips.

He was too distracted to listen or respond properly.

"W-What?" he whispered, his hands going up and down her sides.

She shivered, but not from the cold. In fact, it was heating up quite nicely in the cave.


End file.
